


The Greatest Gift

by Lexsssu



Series: Lemon Drops [4]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: You once asked the Guardians what reward they wanted in return for all their hard work. For Albedo however, his wish was something that was both easy and yet equally difficult to fulfill.Luckily for you however, a well-timed first heat is more than enough to help you both.
Relationships: Albedo (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Reader
Series: Lemon Drops [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893574
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Just noticed that no one has ever written a Male!Albedo reader-fic yet so my thirsty ass be out here to unleash this mess upon the world before the end of the year (ﾉ∇≦*)

“ _ Albedo...It’s too hot… _ ”

The Overseer was shocked still at the  _ vision _ his unworthy eyes were blessed with. Gold reptilian eyes unabashedly ogled the sight of you: His beloved, his goddess, his Supreme Being. 

Your perfect body was spread atop the plush covers of your king-sized bed, silky strands of pure ivory hair going every which way as a deep red flush encompassed the softness of your cheeks, reminding him of the sweetest, juiciest Blood Crystal Apples. Perspiration also covered your body in a fine sheet of sweat, the moisture seemingly making your skin glow and shine against the dim light, a subtle testament of your divinity that made the incubus’ throat dry.

Ahh...he wanted to taste the dew of your skin. Would it taste like you? Just thinking about it stirred a fire in his belly and his loins to ache within the confines of his clothes.

Puffs of hot air escaped your mouth as you panted, your plump lips looking even more ravishing than usual as they shone a bright, reddish-pink after being bitten repeatedly.

Your scent permeated through the air of your room, filling the space with both your unique scent along with the pheromones that told him exactly what had you so hot and bothered. It beckoned every fertile male, demonic or not, to seek you out and breed your vulnerable body until it was impossible for you to not be carrying.

The twin peaks on your chest strained against the silk of your bodice as if purposely waiting for his arrival so that he could marvel at their magnificence, tempting him to take a bite into the pillowy flesh until they burned as bright red as your lips.

Albedo wanted to place his mouth EVERYWHERE on your body. He wanted no spot left untouched, no patch of skin left unmarked so that he may proclaim his love for you and to serve as a testament to the world that it was his marks left on your body, his mouth that had the honor of exploring you.

If one were to ask what his greatest wish was as both the Overseer of the Floor Guardians and as a creation of the Supreme Beings then it would be to sire your child. 

To deposit his fertile demonic seed into the warmth of your womb and have it take root to become the legacy of Ainz Ooal Gown. 

But more than that, he was merely a man irrevocably in love with a woman hoping that they could spend the rest of their lives and build a family together. The incubus could imagine no better future than one wherein he held your body against his while you cradled the precious life you both created in your arms. 

Merely imagining the future that lay within reach heated his body up from the inside, his own golden eyes burning bright as they devoured every movement you made with gusto. The damp silk cloth that once protected your modesty only served to paint an even lewder picture now as you helplessly laid on your back, your clothes clinging to your body and outlining every curve and showing just how utterly hot and wanting you were of a cock to finally kiss your weeping cunt and fill it to the brim.

“ _ Please...Albedo...I can’t...I can’t take it anymore _ ”

It was a given that you were the most powerful being in Nazarick and now the most powerful being in the New World. You wielded power and authority like it was a second skin in every action and every word you made.

But now?

Now you were simply HIS.

“ _ Lucifiel!Lucifiel!Lucifiel!Lucifiel!Lucifiel!Lucifiel!Lucifiel!Lucifiel!Lucifiel!Lucifiel! _ ”

Every breathless chant of your name was followed by a sharp, deep thrust that pressed directly into your womb as the previously virginal incubus hammered into your sopping wet walls with abandon.

Neither of you had ever tasted sexual intercourse prior to this moment, yet neither of you would have it any other way because your heat amplified the exact moment your bodies joined for the first time. Despite his impressive size and girth even for an incubus, Albedo slid in easily to the hilt, your flower petals accepting the intrusion happily. 

Your body was practically bent in half, knees pressed against your chest as he fucked you in a mating press, ensuring that he reached your deepest parts with ease (which wasn’t that hard to begin with considering his massive size). 

And yet even with the animalistic fervor he had, the demon wasn’t completely lost in the fog of lust as he held your smaller hands in his, fingers intertwined in an intimate and loving hold. His eyes were always connected to yours, observing every reaction and committing them to memory so that he may always remember every single second of this momentous experience. It would only be the first of many more lovemaking sessions during your immortal lives together after all.

“ _ A-Albedo! Don’t stop! I want you to give me everything you have! _ ” You whimpered at the continued assault, trying to meet his thrusts halfway in an effort to feel even more of his cock sliding so deeply into your wanton cunt. 

You should be mortified at how lewd and shameless you were being, so totally unlike the strong ruler of Nazarick and master of the whole world that you tried to be. 

But it was no use when your baser instincts took its hold over your body, mind, and soul.

All you were at the moment was a ripe female waiting to be bred thoroughly by her mate.

“ _ Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou! _ ”

Even under the influence of your heady pheromones and his own demonic instincts, one fact remained true and unwavering: Albedo loves you with every fiber of his being.

As he proceeded to paint your womb white with his fertile cum, the incubus never once stopped holding your hands nor did he break away from your gaze. Beyond the lust that swirled in his own pools of bright topaz was a love that waited and endured time and time again, if only to get the chance to fully reveal itself to you.

The raging inferno of your heat subsided for the time being, but you were sure that it would once again rear its head soon enough after you’ve gotten your bearings. For now though, you felt sated and utterly content nestled against the chiseled chest of your mate, idly drawing nonsensical invisible patterns on the porcelain expanse presented to you.

* * *

The first time he made love to you was a memory that Albedo cherished in his heart of hearts alongside the moment he was created by Tabula Smaragdina.

But as he held the small bundle in his arms for the very first time and saw those tufts of ivory hair framing a perfect cherubic face, he was unable to hold back the flood of emotion as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

“ _ Thank you, my love...This is the greatest gift this unworthy one can ever hope to receive in his whole existence _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
> [Talk to Me](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Lexsssu's Cafe](https://ko-fi.com/lexsssu)  
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
